A True Love Is Never Wrong
by april-rayan
Summary: New rebellious transfer student with deep secret is looking for a place to start over. Then she meet with Golden Trio and instantly fall in love with Hermione. Will they be together, or the difference between them is to great? female OC/hermione. P.O.V. OC / P.O.V. Hermione. Lesbian/femslash
1. Ministry of Magic

_**Chapter One – The Ministry of Magic**_

April's P.O.V.

The Ministry of Magic was crowded. And was underground. Why do people build anything in these places?There is lack of space, sunlight and of course the air. Fresh air.

God, how I hate such places. Just before my nose flew a paper plane and the other almost got entangled in my spiky hair.

"Fuck" I cursed under my breath. Some witch turned and gave me a stern look, longer stopping at my multiple earrings and shaved left side of the head.

But I didn't pay attention to her continuing my tirade.

"Damn ministry and their damn rules. Soon they will do an inventory of all gays and lesbians in the magic world and then again I will have to stand in queues in that the bloody underground prison "

You can only imagine how pissing off was the documents that just gave me that creepy thick clerk. She was wearing a PINK suit from which my eyes still hurt, and the smell of her perfume remained not only in my nose but also on the .

Even the big red stamp in the middle of the document with the words: DANGER was not as annoying as the smile on her face, quietly promising me that _WE WILL MEET AGAIN_. That woman have some serious issues

With a deep growl on lips I got in the elevator, which just pulled up and not so gently hit the ground button. Okey. You got me. I punched it.

"You could be gentler? I do not wish to get stuck in an elevator today" Someone with melodious voice spoke up.

Not sparing a second glance for a passenger, apparently the girl, I threw angrly over the shoulder.

"Like I care what you want, lady"

I spend too much time underground for my liking. And this elevator. I started to sweat and my heart was beating like a hammer. I felt like a caged animal.

"Sorry, I wanted to loosen up the atmosphere. You seemed nervous. "

"So treat it like a a lesson for the future: do not to stick your nose in somebody's else buissnes"

Saying that I finally came face to face with the girl. With quite an attractive girl, if a have to speak the truth. Long brown hair was falling over her shoulders in the form of natural curls. Clear skin with a few freckles on her nose here and there. The slim, slightly upturned nose. And her eyes. Lovely big brown eyes. Not like mine. Instinctively I corrected my sunglasses afraid to let them slipped too far from the nose.

Brown-haired boldly lifted her chin and wanted to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of the opening elevator's door, so just wildly snorted and walked out of the elevator furiously flinging her hair. I sighed deeply and rubbed face with hand. I was tired. The events of recent days, the trip to islands and now the bloody underground MInistry with ugly toad behind a desk.

Fortunately from, the bed at the Leaky Cauldron shared me just jump in the fireplace. Following in its direction corner of my eye once more I saw the girl from the elevator, talking to the two boys. She gave me a last furious glare and disappeared into the crowd followed her colleagues. Maybe I should not react so sharply, but at this point I couldn't care less. I jumped into the fireplace, and a moment later I was standing in the stuffy Leaky Cauldron.

Oblivious to anything headed straight upstairs to my room on the way only casually bowing to the maid. Everything I dreamed about at that moment was to find myself in a bed.

My last thought before I fell asleep was about the first day of my new life.

* * *

Welcome both old and new readers. As I promised - a new version of an old story. I changed bit of this and that, but as I said I was not very happy with the previous version. Here are a few facts that you should know about a new history. I'll try not to give away too much:

1\. As you can see the relationship Hermione - April will be a little more complicated

2\. Of course, it will be a story involving hate to Ron so at the beginning I want to warn all fans of this stupid redhead (Sorry Ron fans but ther is no room for the love for him).

3\. I will try to make April more like a normal human being who has problems but also feelings. And fears as you have already noticed.

4\. I want to ... .

but that you have to learn from nex chapters of the story.

Read and PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

_**Chapter Two - Madame Malkin**_

April's P.O.V.

I can not remember the last time I woke up so rested. On the bed and not on the bare ground covered by a blanket. I'm not complaining about blanket. At least it didn't smell like hundred previous users.

The last person who used this quilt except me of course, was an elderly witch. She had a cat. Ginger Persian exactly.

There is something magical about gazing at the starry sky before sleep overwhelm our body.

All this smells - fresh air, trees, damp grass. And the sounds of rustling grass and animals lurking off and minded that they are invisible to your eye.

Muggles all the time thinking about magic. About how it manifests itself might look like magic.

They write about it books create movies, do magic tricks on the model of true magic. They are so fascinated by magic and its source that they can't see it around them.

And oddly if they see the magic they are trying to explain it rationally and even claim it does not exist, but in the depths of their souls they truly believe in it.

I will not say. It annoys me. It annoys me that they excessive rational thought are making them blind. But every child knows that magic can not be rationally explained. Their monsters, visions, their magic and seemingly innocent fun. Everything is real.

Adults simply can not see what they are. Nor to believe them.

I sighed heavily and dragged myself out of the bed. The floor felt cold on my feet, so quickly and unpleasantly awakened I got dressed and reluctantly went down to the main room of Leaky Cauldron.

When I got there and sat down at a table, the waiter immediately gave me a traditional English Breakfast . Two fried eggs, toast, fried bacon and of course pudding. I will never understand how English people can eat it.

After breakfast, I went through the back door of the inn, pressed the proper brick in the wall, and after a short while my eyes appeared crossing the street Diagon Alley - a street where every magician can feel safe from the watchful eyes of Muggles.

Unhurriedly I set off down the street, looking around the shop windows. I don't have to hurry. The train to Hogwarts departs tomorrow. I have plenty of time to wander a little, maybe some dinner. And of course I have to buy books and robes. Both shops were located next to each other so luckily I did not have to look far.

Shop _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ was ... .purple. This is probably the most fitting description. I pushed the door and the bell above them rang.

"Please wait. I will be over in a minute" There was a high voice. I went through the room past few mannequins with robes. Leaned back on the couch standing in the corner, casually crossing my ankles and basing it on the back of the furniture.

* * *

P.O.V. Hermione

Bell above the door rang. "One day I will murder Ron. If your brother has a little bit of brain left he shoud avoid me today. "I was furious.

"Calm down, Hermione. I know it was stupid of him but ... "

"Stupid? STUPID? Ginny, he set fire to my school robe. And when I was wearing it."

Furiously I threw my hair over my shoulder and huffed.

"He didn't do it on purpose he just ..."

"Just was himself. He was Ron. Yes I know. But that it will not always excuse him"

I heard a movement behind, thinking that it was Madam Malkin I turned. Then I noticed the black-haired girl casually lying on the couch in the further corner of the store.

"Oh no. My day just got worse" Ginny looked at me and raised an eyebrow questioningly

"Do you know her?" She asked.

"Remember how I told you about mean girl from a lift in the ministry?" Ginny nodded. "Well, it was her." Now I finaly can examined her carefully. Black jeans with lots of holes. Black t-shirt with a wolf and leather jacket with studs.

But the most interesting were the sunglasses completely hiding the girl's eyes.

The black-haired girl smoothly and in fast motion got up from the couch.

"And it's also nice to see you. Miss Hermione as I am not mistaken?"

I looked at the girl for a long time. She was tall with a muscular shoulders, multiple piercings and weird Celtic tattoo on her forearm. I wonder what it means.

Madam Malkin came out of the storeroom and broke the awkward silence. She was eldery woman in glasses with thick lenses, silver hair and purple costume. It fits perfectly into the decor of the store.

"Hello ladies. Which one of you first to the fitting? "The girl broke our eye contact and walked over to the clerk. She stood on a low podium and spread her arms. Madame waved her wand and the yellow measure tape flew out from the end.

I turned to Ginny and saw as she was looking toward the dark-haired with a slight blush on the cheeks.

"Ginny. Stop staring, "I hissed at her.

"Can not help it. She's ...ho " I was realy surprised by that

"I didn't know that you ..."

"Of course not. But look at her. "The redhead moved her chin toward the girl "She's like dangerous creature and it's hot "

"All I see is only rude person who can piss me off"

"Hahahaha. She really gave you a hard time in the ministry. "

"You have no idea. It wasn't bad but ... .UGH ! "I secretly glanced in the direction of the girl. She was looking at me from the corner of her eye and slightly smiling.

Noooo. It is not possible that from such a distance she could hear our conversation. What with this girl and her talent to raise my blood pressure.

"Here is your robe Miss Ryan" Madame Malkin handed the girl a ready-made garment. I have forgotten how fast the older woman can work.

Moment. This is a Hogwarts robe. _'Oh nooo'_ I groaned softly, knowing what it means. I hope that the Sorting Hat did not make a mistake and 'Miss Ryan' will go to Slytherin.

Black-haired girl nodded, paid and left the store throwing me a last look and smiling a little.

 _'God, I beg you. Let it be Slytherin'_


	3. Perfect Start

_**Chapter 3 – Perfect Start**_

April's P.O.V

The train was crowded. Many students have been unable to find a place so they were siting on their trunks in corridor and talking excitedly. However, I was sitting comfortably in an empty compartment.

From time to time a student shyly looked into the compartment in search of a place but quickly gave up. In general I did not mind. I sat comfortably under the window with my feet propped on the opposite seat and read the Daily Prophet. On the first page was a photo of Harry Potter. Wizarding world's most famous kid again got himself into trouble. AGAIN.

"I tell you that something is wrong." Came the irritated voice outside the door of my compartment. "Dumbledore never behaved like that. In the ministry didn't even look at me"

"Calm down mate. For sure he had his reasons," the door slid open and appeared red-haired with lots of freckles on the nose and cheeks. "Look. I found free interval. There is just one girl" boy marched and slumped on the couch in front of me.

"Ron. You can not just come in. What if somebody took place." said girlish well-known voice "could first ask her if ..." Hermione entered the compartment, saw me and softly moaned. Slight smirk appeared on my face.

"Hello. Somehow we can not stop bumping at each other"

"Looks like it"

Hermione's collegues looked at us confused.

"I have not seen you before but you are certainly not a freshman." said the black-haired boy. "How do you know Hermione?"

"Harry, you remember how I told you about girl from the ministry?" Hermione interjected. "Meet Miss Rayan"

"Aaaaaa ... soo you are that nasty punk" joined ginger boy and Hermione's cheeks blush appeared"

I laughed.

"That's probably me. My name is April Rayan" I fixed my gaze on Hermione. Do you remember what I said about her being pretty in the elevator? Forget it. It is more beautiful than I previously thought. Now when the sun shone in her auburn curls and brightened her complexion I can safely say that this is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. But oh well. My first impression wasn't very good so I'm not counting on anything.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter. You know Hermione already, and this is Ron Weasley "

There was a silence broken only by the nervous tapping of Ron's huge feet on the floor of the compartment. I went back to reading my newspaper.

I enjoyed the peace and quiet only for about 30 minutes while three friends was whispering with their heads bowed. Okay, the two friends. Ron was looking at non stop me from the corner of his eye.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Asked the redhead

"Ron" girl hissed a warning.

"Come on, Hermione. Aren't you curious why she didn't remove them?"

"This is not an excuse nor your buissnes. Such questions you simply shouldn't ask"

"You're exaggerating. I just want to know. Surely she have some freak weird eyes"

"RON !" This time it was the black-haired boy hissed at a colleague.

I laughed again

"It's okey Harry" assured Harry then turned to the red-haired "I will answer your question, provided that you answer my" He eagerly nodded "Say: why are you carrying your head since apparently you are not using it at all?"

The boy blushed.

"What did you say?" He jumped up from the couch reaching for the wand before Harry could stop him.

I waved my hand calmy and sent the boy back on the seat. Surprised didn't even tried to get up.

"You can use wandless and silent magic? In Hogwart we learn the basics on 7th Year "Hermione for the first time looked directly at me.

"Hello? The girl insulted and pusched me with magic and you delight over her abilities? "

"It's your own fault Ronald" Said Harry

At this point, the train began to slow down and eventually stopped at the station of Hogsmeade. I got up slowly and realase Ron.

I bowed to Harry and Hermione, threw my black leather bag over my shoulder and walked out of the compartment and the train.

The weather was beautiful. The fresh air immediately felt better. I took a deep breath and stretched then walked over to one of the carriages peating on the occasion one of the thestrals. Some students were looking at me with silent amazement. Sometimes I forget that not everyone can see them.

I got into the carriage still observed by prying eyes and we moved towards looming in the distance Hogwart.

A.R-H.G-A.R-H.G-A.R-H.G-A.R-H.G-A.R-H.G-

Hermione's P.O.V.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe that he really has the nerve. "Harry could not calm down after a meeting with Malfoy on the Hogsmeade station and Ron was doing nothing to calm him down. On the contrary - only stoked the fire cursing Malfoy.

Great Hall as always was beautifully decorated and dishes were filled to the brim with food. Poor house-elves. How many of them have to work hard to make all of that.

It was after the ceremony allocation so I bent down to look at all firstyear. This year I will have quite a challenge as Prefect together with Ron. To my left in the middle of the table was siting April in Gryffindor robe. This is a big surprise. I really thought she would be put in Slytherin.

Professor Dumbledore began his annual speech.

"This year Teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be professor Dolores is Jane Umbridge. Professor Umbridge is also here because of the order of the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. "

"That's her." Harry leaned over to me and to Ron, "That's the woman from the hearing. She was the accuser. "

"This year, for the moment of the absence of Rubeus Hagrid a teaching position for the Care of Magical Creatures will take profesor Grubbly-Plank, which I want to ..."

"Ekhem ..." The little pink figure sitting at the staff table coughed softly.

"... welcome. Finally, I also ... "

"EKHEM !" Principal turned and raised his eyebrows. A woman in a pink suit stood up, walked around the table and over to the podium where was speaking Dumbledore. "Can I?"

Dumbledore stepped back to make room for the woman with deep shock on his face.

"I greet you, dear children. My name is Dolores Jane Umbridge, and I am Senior Undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic. I'm here as Professor Dumbledore already mentioned beacuse of command of the Ministry of Magic. The reason is one: the minister does not like what is happening in the school and found that its sovereignty has to end. The first step is simple: I will no longer apply the practical use of magic in my classes. This is a completely unnecessary in these peaceful times ... "

I looked around the Gryffindor table. Some looked at the woman as if she totaly lost herm ind and went crazy, and some nodded their head understandingly.

My gaze however stoped on sat upright and firmly gripped her cup. She was pale as a ghost. Even through her dark glasses I could see she was intensely staring at Umbridge.

"We will start with small steps, but this school could use good surveillance. And now I wish you a good evening. "

Dumbledore took woman's place and said a few words still in deep shock that anyone could interupt him and the students began to disperse to their dormitories.

From the corner of my eye I saw April rising from the bench and disappears into the crowd.

"Miss Granger" I turned around and saw behind me Professor McGonagall, "Could we take a walk?"

We moved down the hall toward the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Nice to see you again in school Miss Granger. As you may know as the new prefect of Gryffindor you should own room. Unfortunately because of lack of free rooms I have to propose another solution. Mr. Wesley has decided to maintain its previous room he shared with the Misters Potter and Longbottom. You too can stay in your previous room, or share it with one of our students. "

"I am happy to change my room the professor. You know it's hard to get along with my colleagues from the room. Why this time be any different? "

"Call it intuition, Miss Granger. Here we are"

We stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Professor McGonagall handed me a slip of paper with the password and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Please remember Miss Granger about one thing," I looked at her questioningly, "Do not judge a book by its cover"

"But I do not understand"

"You'll understand soon Miss Granger" The woman smiled warmly "In the meantime I wish you good night"

I walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady and the stairs to the prefects lodging. I opened the door and walked into a spacious room with two beds. By one of one of them was standing my chest so I walked over and opened it.

I heard the floor creak behind me so I turned around wanting to say hello to my new roommate and I just froze.

„You got to be kidding me"


	4. First Morning

Chapter Four: First Morning

Hermione's P.O.V.

April stood in the bathroom doorway. She wore a large black t-shirt with white skull printed on the chest and black shorts. Towel around her neck casually wiping the wet black hair.  
"Hello Hermione," The girl smiled at me friendly. "We meet once again. I have a feeling that no matter how you tried to get rid of me it want be easy "  
I didn't know what to answer. I was just staring at her. Or rather in her eyes.  
"Your eyes" April froze "Why are they red?"  
"I... what? ... but how?" I saw slight horror on her face looking for glasses. I saw also her uncertainty. Slowly I walked to April, and put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched, looked at me and immediately looked away, muttering something under her breath. While holding the girl's arm, with my other one I touched her cheek gently forcing her to look at me. She smelled of coconut and argan oil.  
"They ... they are amazing. Why are you hiding them?"  
"Not everyone think thesame. Frankly you're one of the few people." All the time I looked into her eyes. I just couldn't look away.  
"Ekhem. Hermione? Do not you feel slightly…uncomfortable?"  
I raised an eyebrow and felt the blush flooding my face. Indeed, our position was slightly intimidate. I became very close to the black-haired and inches between our faces. The skin on her cheek was smooth and surprisingly warm. Also I felt her muscular arm under my hand. But why I do not mind?

 _'_ _Oh, shit!'_ Quickly I pulled away from the girl.  
"So ... You're my new roommate?"  
"It looks like it. I hope you do not mind"  
"No no no. Absolutely not. I could end up a lot worse "  
April raised one eyebrow and smirked.  
"Oh. Really?"  
I blushed even more.  
"No no no ! I did not mean that! What I mean is that I could have a roommate, some blank girl and you also don't look bad" April's smirk widened. "I mean ... you look hot ... I mean great…" I moaned softly and hid my face in hands, "You know what? I'll probably shut up "  
April laughed. It was warm and friendly then walked over to the bed casually tossing the towel on the bed frame and fell heavily on mattress.

Trying not to look at the brunette I walked into the steamy bathroom. Hot water started to run down my back and hair. It was good to get back to Hogwarts. Although I was a little afraid of what might happen this year. Harry is truly a magnet for trouble.  
And April. I do not know what to think about this whole situation . It might not be as bad as I previously thought. I changed into pajamas and went to our room. April was lying on her bed and I heard deep breathing. She was asleep. I yawned and quietly slipped under the covers. Tomorrow I have tough job to do – I have to seriously talk to Ron.

-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-

April's P.O.V.

I woke up shortly after sunrise. Hermione was still sleeping in her bed. Quietly I got up and dressed in training clothes and pushed on my sunglasses. I walked down the hallway toward the stairs and continue through the main hall to the exit door. The morning was warm and fresh air filled my lungs.  
In the distance I saw the shore of the lake and the Quidditch stadium. One day I'd have to dust off your broom and to practice before I forget how to fly. However, I directed my steps toward the lake. For many years, every morning I run. I honestly do not know why. At the beginning I just wanted to stay in shape. And then it just become a habit.  
I started to ran a steady pace thinking about the next few months.. And then before my eyes flashed the image of Hermione. I halted. For a long time I did not meet anyone like brown-haired bookworm. Unfortunately, you can see that something connects Hermione and the red-haired boy. What was his name? Ray? Rob? Ron? That's it ! Ron. Ugh Ron fucking Wesley. It is strange that such a clever girl hang out with such a moron.

I went to the bridge. I picked up a flat stone and threw toward the lake. My father taught me Skipping Stones. I watched as it bounce on the surface of the water to finally sink. After a while in the water there were bubbles and emerged visibly pissed triton and threw a stone at me, which I used to skipping. I dodged it agilely.  
"Woah ! Sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."  
Triton shook his fist and dived.  
I smiled to myself and then triton emerged again only this time in front of me and waved his powerful tail. I spat out the water and brushed away seaweed from my face.  
"Nice move buddy. I had plans to take a shower but after training."  
Triton gave an inarticulate sounds that resembled laughter of sick frog before disappearing again into the water.  
Cursing under breath I headed toward the castle hearing only the rustle of trees, the chirping of birds and the lapping of water in my shoes.

-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-

Hermione's P.O.V.

When I woke up, the sun was already high in the sky, but classes started at 9 AM so I had a little longer to get ready and maybe even eat some breakfast. At that moment the door opened and into the room like a storm came April in soaked clothes and unhappy face. I opened my mouth to ask what happened, but she raised a warning finger.  
"Don't you dare to say a word"  
I dared to laugh, when the door closed after April. I got dressed and started to pack the books in my bag. From the bathroom came the curse and after a while came out dressed in a black-haired girl in our school uniform wrestling with a tie.  
"Perfect way to start first day in a new school" she grumbled. I smiling gently approached and pulled seaweed from her hair.  
"Are you going to tell me at least what happened?"  
"Pissed off triton"  
I was well aware of my puzzled faces and slightly open mouth, but there was nothing I could do about it.  
April, just snorted and pushed me toward the door.

She led me into the great hall where the sleepy students siting over their breakfasts.  
At the Gryffindor's table sat a sleepy Ron before a mountain of food with his face smeared with some sauce.  
I moaned softly, trying to discreetly hide behind April. The girl looked at me questioningly with raised eyebrow.  
"It's about Ron," I explained, "He are constantly invites me out"  
"I understand that you're not too happy about it"  
"Of course not! Ron is my friend and I do not see him as her boyfriend. In general I do not see him as anyone's boyfriend "  
The girl snorted amused and chin pointed at the boy  
"Too late. I think He saw you "  
I looked away from her eyes hidden behind glasses. Indeed, Ron, his face still covered with sauce was furiously waving in my direction.  
"Oh god. Please, hide me somewhere "  
"Where Hermione? In my bra? "  
"Noooo ... It's not going to work"  
We approaches the table.  
"What is she doing here?" Hissed Ron pointing fork with stuffed sausage at April.  
"Nice to see you too, Ronald"  
The boy glared at me menacingly  
"What is SHE doing here?"  
April snorted and pushed away the hand of sausage before her nose.  
" If I have to explain it to you Ginger boy I'm going to eat breakfast" Raven-haired girl sat at a table in front of the boy and put some food on her plate. She wrinkled her nose seeing pudding.

"You don't like pudding?" I asked her and sat down next to Ron, who still staring hostile on April.  
"I'm not a fan of your English traditional breakfast"

"So you are not from England? I knew I couldn't recognize accent"

"No. I'm from Canada"  
We ate in silence, no one dared to even look up from their plate, but a few times I glanced on a girl sitting in front of me. There was something mysterious and intriguing. Ugh. Too much time I spend with Ginny and her strange ideas started rub on me.  
April lifted her head and looked at me, smiling lightly, then stood up from the bench and walked toward the exit. I saw as she passes by Harry, who had just entered the Hall with Ginny at his side and greets him friendships and said a few words.  
 _'At least one of my friends gets along with her'_  
I finished breakfast, said goodbye to friends and headed toward the transmutation class. Just beyond the entrance to the Hall noticed the April lean nonchalantly against the wall.  
 _'Ron, never waited for me'_ I thought, smiling warmly to the girl. We moved slowly down the hall.

-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-

Hello to all my readers.

Before I begin to explain myself and why I did not write so long:  
I wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

And now some Explains:  
Studies suck and take too much time but I love them; D But because of them I did not have time to write anything what did not Involved anatomy or bone disease.  
And now there it is - a brand new chapter four.  
And I also published my story on Inkitt. You can find it here:  
stories/51284  
I hope you like a continuation of no April / Hermione story. And I'm counting on your feedback.  
See you later and once more:  
Happy Holiday


	5. Know your enemy

Chapter five - Know your enemy

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Before I knew three days have passed. But in those three days I was able to discover that life in Hogwarts is no longer the same. And everything because articles about events during the Triwizard Tournament. We have already talked to Harry and we both knew it will not be easy, but neither of us expected something like this. The Daily Prophet went out of the line.

Rita Skeeter showed the maximum of its journalistic abilities and wrote probably the most popular in her career article - HARRY POTTER "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS". I read that damn article already about eight times, and each time with increasing anger. I caught myself even on recite the most scathing lines before going to bed.  
And worst of all is probably Ron. He behaves as if the whole thing did not touch, or magically avoid him and hit full force in Harry. Even when we had this, let's say unpleasant for a lack of words conversation with Seamus, he said only a few words, then shrugged and with an astonishing curiosity began to examine the pictures on the wall of the common room, which we all know by heart.

"Hermione. Over hire "I smiled seeing Harry waving in my direction. Ron was scowling beside and glared intimidating at everyone who passed by.  
I went to the boys, but before had a chance to say hello I noticed a group of people curiously listening to Parvati Patil.  
"Have you heard about this new girl? Director called her into his office. AGAIN !"  
"The boy with the camera ... .what was his name? Kevin? Carl?" Cut in her twin sister, Padma Patil  
"Colin Creevey"  
"Yes, this one. Apparently he saw as she walked with him to the office "  
I shook my head and Harry frowned. It is amazing how much you can invent rumors about one person. And Hogwarts has two such persons. April and Harry have recently become the main theme of almost all gossips. They have become more popular than this year's tryouts to the Quidditch teams.  
"And I saw as Professor Dumbledore spoken to her in the corridor," said some third-year boy with full face and massive acne.  
"Sure Principal is keeping eye on her because he expects problems." Parvati She looked around and theatrically lowered her voice, "You've seen her clothes and hair? And these tattoos?" She shuddered with disgust.  
"I tell you that this girl is a bad sign," nodded Padma

"Hermione." Ron smirked, "Why don't you tell us why our rebellious colleague is so often seen with the Principal? In the end, you share a room with her.  
I looked dangerously at Ron.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You two share a room. You need to know something about this."  
"It's not your nor my business" I looked around the group, stopping longer look at Pansy and Patil. "None of you. You have nothing else to do instead prying in other people life?"

"What is happening in the school it is our business. We need to know if we are in any danger "  
"I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about. Not from me at last"  
Everyone jumped. Behind us, based casually against the wall was April in her torn trousers and a white shirt with the collar unbuttoned and lose tie. Shades covered her eyes as usual.  
"And Hermione is right. My life and my business should not concern you. I do not pry in your nor comment it" The girl smiled evilly and locked her eyes on Parvati" And I know a lot about your evening escapades through the castle "  
Parvati first blanched, then flushed and finally threw hair ostentatiously turning her back to the raven-haired completely ignoring her presence  
I chuckled and April gave me a bright smile.  
"Ready for the massacre of the innocents? Because I think that this old toad will give us a pretty hard time" I have not heard April calling Umbridge differently than the _Old Toad_ or _Dugbog_

Harry looked at her quizzically  
"You know Umbridge?"  
April nodded  
"I had a long talk with her when I came to England. She led my ... " she hesitated " I needed some documents to be able to apply for admission to Hogwarts "  
I frowned, wondering what she wanted to say April, but at the same time came Umbridge in all her pink glory.  
I sat next April, which face shows a complete boredom. She sat back in chair resting her feet on the table.  
I opened my mouth to get her attention, she faced me and even she had her shades on I could feel her looking deeply into my eyes and smiled impishly. And I received breath.

"Do not even scold me. How I'm sitting will be in a moment the least of our worries "  
She was right.  
"Students. My name is Dolores Jane Umbridge, and I will teach you this year Defense Against the Dark Arts." She looked around the classroom narrowing her eyes narrow even more. Her gaze stopped on April for a second and she made a face as if she smelled something bad.  
The girl had the same face.  
"First, I ask you to put away your wands in this cart" She waved her wand and a pink basket, which color fit perfectly with angry-pink suit jumped up from the desk and glided along the rows of benches "This year will not be necessary for you to use your wands in this classroom. I prefer learning through theoretical classes. They will be returned to you after every lesson"  
"But how can we defend ourselves if we do not practice or even don't have our wands?" Spoke Harry  
"And from who or what you would like to defend yourself, Mr. Potter?"  
"I do not know. Maybe Lord Voldemort."  
Several people scooped a sharp breath and Umbridge flushed to plump face. She walked over to Harry and leaned forward.  
"I've just earned you a week goat Mr. Potter for telling a lies. Now your wand please"  
Harry muttered something under his breath, took out his wand from inside the robe and put it in the basket.  
Umbridge walked across the classroom observing students. She stopped at our bench and fixed her gaze on April. And was totally ignored.  
The woman cleared her throat a few times, like she did during Dumbledore's speech. April did not react.  
"Um" I nudged April in the site, and finally she looked at me quizzically. I nodded toward Umbridge.  
"Miss Rayan. Nice to see you again" she said with sickening sweet voice. "Could you take of your glasses in my classroom?"

"Not gona happened. You know from Professor McGonagall that I can have my shades if I wish"

"Of course. Anyway - I think I gave the exact command to give away a wand for a lesson"  
"I also can't do that" said April with passive face.  
"Why is that? Why do you think that this command does not apply to you?"  
"Because I do not have a wand"  
"Nonsense" snorted Umbridge. All eyes were fixed on us. The woman pulled out her wand and directed it towards April's chest.  
"Accio wand," Nothing happens. April yawned and stretched. Umbridge had quite interesting face. I can't even describe it "What the? Accio wand ! "  
"You can try, _Professor_. It's not going to work. I do not use a wand. I practice only wandless magic "  
Toad blushed even more, hid her wand and leaned toward April so that their noses almost touched. April wrinkled her nose. Probably because very intensive and very disgusting perfumes the older witch was wearing

"Watch yourself, girl, because you are closely watched by me and I won't miss your single step."  
After these words lesson started. A very long and very boring lesson about the theory of black magic.

 **-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-**

 **April's P.O.V.**

45 minutes of torment. This is the way how the world produces martyrs.

Together with Hermione, we walked out of the castle and moved towards the forester hut, where were should beheld classes of Care of Magical Creatures. Harry and Ron went ahead talking about this year Quidditch season. Maybe it's for the best because every time I'm close to this annoying redhead I want to tear off his head with bare hands, but it would only spoil that lovely sunny day.  
Hermione nudged my arm. "What are you thinking about?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You're smiling"  
"Let's say about the weather"  
"Liar"  
I smiled even wider and looked sideways at Hermione profile. Auburn hair shone in the rays of the September sun.

"Is it not our famous Mudblood?" The voice was cold and arrogant. We both turned up on cue.  
The blond with gray eyes in Slytherin robes with two musclemen stood a few steps behind us.  
"And I see that she has found a new friend, or maybe a bodyguard? Potter and Wesley finally understand that you're useless zero? "  
"Back off Malfoy," hissed Hermione narrowed her eyes. I sensed her uncertainty and slowly moved closer to her. "My friends at least have a little gray cells not only two logs instead of arms and pine nuts instead of brains."  
Gorillas have made a step forward, reaching inside their coat.  
"Watch it dirty Mudblood. This time there is no Potter that will save your ass. Mabey you want me again to redo your front teeth? "  
"Recently, I did not need help Harry or even magic to make you run away like a scared puppy holding your beaten up pug nose Draco"  
"Shut up bitch !"

The boy reached into his breast pocket and quickly took out his wand. In a moment I was in front of Hermione and I made a wide swing. _Protego_ shield appeared between us and bounced of _Expelliarmus_ thrown by the blonde.  
With my other hand still I threw in his direction _Expulso_ but one of the Gorillas deflected it. At this point, Hermione threw over my shoulder _Petrificus Totalus_ and the smaller of the bullies collapsed on the ground.  
"Uuuuu" I winced slightly and looked from newfound admiration on the girl, "You have a sharp eye. I would hate to be on your black list "  
Hermione looked at me, smiling slyly, "Who said that you weren't on it?"  
I made a puzzled face, but I heard someone's quick steps. I turned toward the enemy and suddenly felt a blow on my jaw as the fist connected with it.  
Hermione took a sharp breath and Draco Malfoy let out a triumphant cry. But the smile quickly disappeared from his face.

I moved my jaw around and looked into the eyes of an attacker. He was my height, but despite my shades he suddenly curl up under my gaze. I used this moment and headbutt him. The boy staggered and sat down heavily on the stairs holding his forehead.

Two out – one to go.  
But for a moment I forget about the shield. I felt like Rictusempra hits me in the chest and thrown into the air. There wouldn't be a problem if we had not just stood on the stairs. I hit a stone a few steps lower, painfully cutting a biceps on a sharp edge and rolled down until it landed on the grass at the foot of the stairs. I heard Hermione screaming my name and running toward me jumping two steps at once. But before she came to me I was able to sit down straight and started massage my aching spine. Draco Malfoy and his two sidekicks were nowhere to be seen.

"There is nothing like an honorable duel, but I can safely say we won this one" I smiled at Hermione. I could see relief in her eyes but also concern and something else. Something that appeared only briefly and quickly disappeared.  
"You're crazy, you know? How are you? You fell from twenty steps"  
"Only twenty? It felt like fifty "  
She said nothing but offered me hand which I happily took and she helped me up.  
"April Rayan!" I looked up and saw standing in the middle of the stairs the last person that I could wish for in that moment.  
"I said that I will observe you" toad smiled wickedly "And here you go. Less than 10 minutes after my classes you initiate a fight with innocent student"  
Hermione stood rooted on the spot on with her eyes bulging out. I do not know how to react. That's why I started to laugh. Loudly and mockingly.  
The woman froze, then her features twisted with rage.  
"The director's office," she said slowly, "At this moment"  
"But she's hurt," protested Hermione, "Maybe first we'll take her ..."  
"NOW!"  
I walked up the stairs with Hermione still clutching my arm. Reaching the office took us a while. Until now, I did not notice how big Hogwarts is. I passed students who were sending me curious and frightened looks. I felt wand pointed on my backs pointed but Umbridge never approached me more than 8 feet.  
As we approached the statue of the phoenix statue pulled away itself.  
"Heh. I guess Director is expecting us." I murmured to Hermione, and together we began to climb the winding stairs.  
Toad reached us a good while later, panting and sweating after a hike.  
Hermione politely knocked and opened the door. Dumbledore stood by his phoenix and fed him some sweets, but after a moment he turned and greeted us with a beaming smile.

Before he could say anything Umbridge managed to catch her breath.  
"I brought you Miss Rayan Albus. She attacked Messrs Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. I told you letting her in the school is a bad idea"  
"But ..." Hermione began but the Principal quickly silenced her with a gesture.  
"Nothing in this school happens without my knowledge Dolores. I also know about this incident. I also know that Mr. Malfoy is the one that first pulled out his wand and sent the first spell."

I looked at the woman with look of superiority and utmost disgust. She however snorted under her breath, she turned on her heel and almost ran out of the office which with her short stature, short legs and a rather large weight looked simply hilarious.  
"You already know why I call her Dugbog? She's only missing a tail but who knows what she is hiding under that ugly skirt" I turned to Hermione not caring that the director hears everything. She giggled covering mouth with the back of her hand

"April. I told you some many times to not provoked her. Nor nicknamed"  
"C'mon Uncle. Do not be surprised if she nipped legs of innocent students."  
Hermione straightened up and looked intently first at me and then at Dumbledore.  
"Uncle?"

 **-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-A.R.-H.G.-**

Welcome my faithful readers. If you have arrived to the fifth chapter of this story, it might somehow not be as shity as I thought. A little passed since my last post, but the problem was not in a lack of ideas - I had too much of them. And the worst part is that I wanted to skip a few chapters and go straight to the main events of this story. And then I reminded myself that this is not just a oneshot.  
I wanted to thank all the person that favorites and follows my story . But above all I wanted to thank for very simple and very nice comment that pushed me to organize my ideas and write the next chapter.  
Let me know what you think about the latest chapter.

P.S. DugBogs are known to be living in the swamps gnaw at traveler's calves. That's why April referred to the students legs :)


	6. Tryouts

_**Chapter Six - Tryouts**_

April's P.O.V.

"Uncle? Principal is your uncle?" Hermione carefully eyeing me.  
"A foster uncle" I scratched my neck, "My mother was adopted by Dumbledore's family"  
"Oh. So this is your secret? That is why so often you meet with Professor Dumbledore? "  
"Exactly. I did not want anyone to know that I am a relative of Principal. They already look at me funny. Why give them more topics for gossip?"  
I smiled at Hermione and on her cheeks again appeared this charming blush. I could not look away.  
"Ekhem"  
I flinched and looked at Albus.  
"Will you tell me April what it was about between you and Mr. Malfoy?  
"A small opinion difference"  
"About what topic"  
"Purity of blood"  
"I could have guessed. So you met our Prince of Slytherin? "  
"Unfortunately I had that dubious honor" I snorted "But it was better than getting to know Umbridge"  
Uncle Albus sobered immediately.  
"Watch out for her. For her and Mr. Malfoy." He lowered his voice, leaning to us. "I won't always be able to pull you out of trouble. And I do not just mean our famous trio" He looked first at Hermione and then at me, then straightened up and smiled kindly.  
"And now, flee to the feast. "We moved toward the office door "Oh. And one more thing April. "I looked at him," Goodluck on a Tryouts "

-A.R.-H.g-A.R.-h.g-A.R.-h.g-A.R.-h.g-A.R.-h.g-A.R.-h.g-A.R.-h.g-A.R.-H.G-

"Why did not you tell me that you will try for a place in the team"  
"You didn't ask"  
"You know what I mean"  
We was in our room, both getting ready for tryouts in our own way. Hermione tried to control her messy hair. I wrestled at the same time with my dirty and torn shirt.  
"Is it bad?" I turned on my heel. Behind me stood Hermione with her hair tied in a ponytail and watching me carefully.  
"Pardon me?"  
"Your arm. You have a blood on your shirt."  
"Ah, It's nothing. Just a scratch, see? "I rolled up a sleeve and showed her almost completely healed wound.  
Hermione frowned and gently touched my biceps.  
"You are a fast healer" She ran a finger over the scratch. I shuddered slightly and Hermione quickly took her hand away.  
"I forgot to thank you"  
"For what? I asked disappearing into the bathroom.  
"Do not pretend. You know what I mean"  
I put on black T-shirt and straightened my hair.  
"I'm glad I could help, but after what I've seen I guess you would be fine on your own" I put on a tunic and zipped leather belt. I picked up the my shades from nightstand "Fuck !"  
"What is it?"  
"My shades suffered the most in this challenge" Right glass was broken and the frame bent. "It's my only pair"  
"I still do not know why you wear them, but I think I can help you," Hermione pulled out her wand. " _Oculus Reparo_ " In a moment glasses look just like new.  
"That's handy. Thanks."

"Hahahaha. You know what? It's first words that Harry said to me in the first year"  
I smiled, put on my glasses and finished tying boots.  
"You played before? You look like a pro "  
"In Canada we have a different kind of Quidditch. We call it Quodpot. "  
"What is the difference between?"  
"In Quodpot Quaffle explodes"  
"Explodes? Are you serious? "  
"Completely."  
"And what if You are holding it?"  
"A player is out of the game"  
I finally found my broom in a chest.  
"Wow, nice broom. What's the model? "Hermione peered over my shoulder. She smelled like orange and chocolate. And something else. A pergamin? I loved that smell.  
"It's Comet 150 - custom made by my dad"  
Hermione shyly ran slender fingers on the black and red paint on the handle of a broom ending up on the black switches.  
"It's beautiful"  
"Yes, She is," I said quietly, looking at her profile. Immediately, however, I flinched and said in a louder voice, "Yes you are right. It was my dad's broom. His own design based on Comet 140"  
"I envy you. I've never been able to fly on a broomstick. Harry thinks that it senses my fear, like horses." She looked at me and smiled warmly. "I'm not surprised, I never liked heights"  
"Maybe one day I'll teach you how to fly," I offered  
"That would be nice, but currently You should think more about your tryouts. If we do not hurry you will be late" She grabbed my hand and pulled toward the exit.  
She tried to hide it but I could see a clear blush on her cheeks.

-A.R.-H.g-A.R.-h.g-A.R.-h.g-A.R.-h.g-A.R.-h.g-A.R.-h.g-A.R.-h.g-A.R.-H.G-

Hermione's P.O.V.

April was not far from us struggling with gloves straps. I walked over to her slowly and took her hand in mine. I noticed about how much bigger her hands are.  
"Take care of yourself. I don't want something happened to you"

"Why are you telling me that?"  
"Harry and Ron heard it from me more times than they wanted and that's because now I have to torture you a little bit"  
April said nothing. She just stared at me.  
"Hermione ... .would you like..."  
"April Rayan" we heard a loud voice from the middle of Angelina Johnson  
Raven-haired flinched and grabbed her black and red broom, which was based on the bleachers.  
"Nevermind. I have to go. See you later" She got on a broom.  
April smiled at me and bounced off the ground.  
The black form raced through the sunny sky. She was a fast and agile. Not as fast as Harry, but he made up with technique.  
She cared Quaffle and deftly skirted opponents. I held my breath when bludger flew beside her. During first five minutes She scored a few goals past Ron, who was red with anger. One shot he was able to defend by catching the Quaffle with his chest. He doubles over and tried to catch his breath. The force with which April throw the ball was insane.  
Ron was doing quite well but you can see that he still needs a lot of practice. April make him look like a fool on a broom.  
In the end, the whole team landed. Several people shook Apirl's hand and said a few words of appreciation. Ron landed with Harry near with sullen face throwing angry glares at everyone but mainly on Raven-haired girl. I sighed, waved to April and went to my friends.  
"Nice job, Ron."  
Ron snorted and muttered something under his breath. Harry just shook his head.  
"Do not pay any attention to him. He has a bad temper since morning"  
From Corner of my eye I saw April moved slowly toward the lake with a broom on her shoulder.  
Ginny came up to me and nudged my arm.  
"Go with her if you want," she whispered in my ear.  
I thanked her with a smile and ran to retreating silhouette.  
I caught up with April when she was near the lake. Together we sat down under one of the trees looking at the calm surface of the lake.  
We sat in silence.  
"You handled yourself great on the court. Where did you learn to play?"  
April sighed and rested her head on a tree trunk. She looked ... sad.  
"My dad taught me. He was a chaser in _Haileybury Hammers_ team. After He retired He gave me this broom." She pointed to a black-and-red broom lying on a grass. At the end of the handle were the words _Comet 150 Sport.  
_ "He must love you very much"  
"Yes, I'm sure he did"  
"Did?"  
"He ... he's dead. He died a few years ago"  
"Oh. I'm so sorry."  
"Do not be. It was a long time ago"  
I smiled at her and clasped her hand. Again, that look. She looked deeply into my eyes and first time in a long time, I felt relaxed.  
"Previously, before the game started you wanted to say something."  
"Yeah. I wanted to ask ... I mean ... I would like you to ..."  
I could not resist. I started to giggle. I saw her confusion and blush. Always confident, April stammered nervously.  
"Go out with me," she said suddenly  
"What?" In a moment I stopped smiling.  
"On a date. I mean not on date date, but on a friendly dinner" She turned her head away and looked very unsure "In Next weekend there is going to be trip to Hogsmeade. I thought that maybe you would like to go with me on dinner"  
I looked at her in shock, not knowing what to say. And I think I remained silent for a too long since April shoulders suddenly slumped and slightly hunched, but after a while she straightened up, cleared her throat. "Well, It was a bad idea"  
She stood up and brushed off the robe.  
"Thank you for pleasantly spent afternoon" She bowed, picked up a broom and without another word walked toward the castle.  
Suddenly I woke up. Thoughts raged in my head. But my lips know what to say.  
"I will go out with you"  
April stopped dead in her track.  
"What?"  
I smiled at her and approached her slowly.  
"I would like to go out with you on a friendly dinner"


	7. Friendly Date

**Chapter Seven - Friendly date**

Hermione's P.O.V.

What do you mean 'She invited you to a date'? And you just say yes?"

"Well ... yes. She invited me last week after tryouts And it is not a date. It's a friendly dinner"

"Yeah. Sure."

"What do you mean Ginny?"

"Say Hermione. Do not you think she's...hot?"

I felt a blush on my face. I send Ginny a glare and exhaled

"She is"

"HA!" Ginny cried, throwing up hands.

"Miss Wesley" We both jumped when Madame Irma Pince suddenly appeared behind our backs, "It's the last warming - be quiet"

Ginny nodded but did not stop smiling sheepishly. I shook my head and went back to studying huge book before me. I only write half of the esey for Professor Binns about the largest families wizards. And esey for Profesor Flitwick.

"Where are you going ?"

"Hm?"

"Where are you going for lunch. Maybe Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?"

"Very funny. Probably will go to the Three Bromsticks Inn"

"You're boring"

I sighed and looked at her.

" my lips: That this dinner does not mean anything," From the corner of my eye I saw the sun hanging high in the sky and instinctively glanced at his watch, "SHIT. I will be late and I still have to prepare." I jumped up from a chair, ran out of the library and rushed towards our room. April should go back from the Quidditch practice by now.

I was near the tower when suddenly somebody emerged from behind the corner.

Of course, I couldn't break in time and slammed in to Ron, who along with Harry returning from training. We both fell.

With a groan I rose from the floor rubbing hurting elbow.

"What the hell, Hermione ?!" Ron muttered angry with rubbing his ass. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Sorry, but I supose to meet with April in 10 minutes?" "Oh. Where are you two going?" Harry asked curiously helping me up

"She invited me to dinner Hogsmade and ..."

"WHAT ?" Ron jumped up from the ground, "Why are you going somewhere with that ... that freak?"

"Ron. Don't be an asshole," he frowned, "You don't even know her"

"So what? This girl is a strange" Ron was furious, "You should stay away from her."

"At this point I want to mainly be away from you," I crossed hands over my chest and lifted chin, giving him a defiant look.

I walked the stairs toward the door of the dormitory.

"Hermione," Harry heard a voice, which after a moment caught up with me and together we moved the stairs.

"Make sure she's okay. Today, during the training was different ..."

"What do you mean?" frowned

"She was angry all morning and looked ill"

"Ill? Harry, talk with sense"

"I don't know. She was very pale and distracted throughout the workout"

I gave the password Fat Lady and together we went to the common room.

Harry looked at me and smiled warmly.

"April is quite ... interesting person, but I know that in her company you do not threaten"

I smiled back, waved goodbye and climbed the stairs to the second floor room prefects.

The door to our room was ajar and when I looked inside saw April lying on her stomach on the bed in the Quidditch robe. Her broom was leaning on the mattress.

She was fast asleep. I walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder. April moaned softly, but did not wake up. I touched her forehead. She was warm but not feverish so I carefully took off her muddy shoes and I covered her with a blanket. Our diner can wait a moment or two.

A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A.R.-H.G.

April's P.O.V.

I was awakened by the sound of water coming from the bathroom. I rubbed tired eyes with the back of my hand and winced seeing the dust and dirt covering my body.

I got up and started to look for suitable clothes. I wanted lunch with Hermioneto be perfect.

Water stopped flowing, I heard a muffled curse, and the bathroom door opened. Hermione slowly emerged from the bathroom wrapped only in a towel and went to the bureau.

I really tried. I swear ! I really tried to look away from those perfect legs.

"Ekhem!"

Hermione jumped almost losing a towel. On her cheeks appear this charming blush that I love so much.

"Oh. You're awake. Are you feeling better?"

I stole one last look before I could politely look away.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble. I did not mean to scare you"

"No need to apologize. I'm glad that you are alright"

I nodded my head and still not looking at Hermione, muttering something about taking a shower, disappeared in the steamy room.

"Get a grip Rayan. You're not a horny teenager anymore" I turned on the water and the cold water began to run down my arms and back.

After a quick shower I changed into crimson shirt and black jeans. All complemented by lether black belt with a silver buckle and black lether jacket with studs on the left sleeve.

I whispered a spell and my hair in a moment become dry. They was put together after running my fingers through a few times .

I walked out of the bathroom and I found Hermione standing in front of a mirror and trying to fasten the chain.

"Let me do it for you," I said, standing behind her and reached for the clasp. When our fingers touched our eyes met in the mirror.

"Thank you"

I stepped back two steps are still not breaking the gaze and nodded.

After a while, however, I cleared my throat and I headed toward the door.

"Shall we?" I asked.

A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A.R.-H.G.-

Hermione's P.O.V.

The carriage stopped just near the main station in Hogsmeade. Together with April we walked along a crowded street of colorful shop windows.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked is looking sideways at April walking beside me.

"I plan to take you to lunch at the Three Broomsticks and then for coffee to Madame Puddifoot" Hearing this, I imagined how we sit together at a table and holding hands. I felt how red my ears and April had to notice it because she only smirked "But before we go to Three Broomsticks may be something you like to do, or which shop would you like to visit?" She beat me off guard with that question.

"I ... I do not know. So far as I came here with Harry and Ron rather we walked wherever they wanted. Even when I was here with Krum we only went to _Spintwitches Sporting Needs_ "

"Krum. You're not thinking of Viktor Krum, seeker from Bulgaria"

"Yes. That's it"

"Wow. You are full of surprises, my dear. But never mind. It's a shop you would like to visit? Maybe bookstore"

"Always!"

April only smiled warmly and at this very moment I wished that I could see her eyes behind dark glasses, grabbed my hand and guided in to the crowd deftly maneuvering between wizards.

I did not think live to see the moment in which someone will come to the bookstore and not only will not complain, but it still will help me in choosing books. Kind of.

"Hermione, if you can't decide just buy both."

"I can't . Both are quite expensive and I don't want to even think about the lack of space on the shelf" The dilemma consisted of selecting between 'Beasts with Honor' which described all the humanoid creatures and 'Numerology for the ambitious'. In the end, I chose Numerology and with the aching heart I put another book on the shelf. I paid and walked out of the bookstore, but April was not with me. Only after a while I saw her pushing through the crowd trying to get to the bookstore.

"Sorry. I was held up by two grandmothers fighting over some book" I giggled trying to imagine this ridiculous situation but it April's expression said she wasn't kidding.

We spend some time on the streets of Hogsmeade, then went into the Three Broomsticks.

"I can't believe my eyes. Alive and walking April Rayan in my Inn." Madame Rosmerta walked to us and hugged the surprised girl. "I thought I will never see you again"

"Rosmerta, long time no see. How are you?"

"As you can see the Inn is still standing"

"I'm glad you are alright. Sorry but We are a little hungry" April pointed at me.

"Oh. I see that you brought Miss Granger. Good choice. Give me second . I will find you a table"

Despite the number of people in the Three Broomsticks Madame Rosmerta easily found free, or rather recently released coffee table aside main room.

Before we sat down April whispered something into Innkeeper's ear, who smiled warmly and walked chiding on the way loud group of students of the third year.

"You wrote already esey for Professor Flitwick?" I asked my friend

"I had a small problem with it, but in the end I managed to finish it. I had a little problem with the mastery of Reparo. I've always been better at destroying than reparing things."

I could not believe how easily we talk to. Hardly anyone talks to me about school or homework.

"Tell me about yourself" Once again that day she surprised me

"Something about me? And what exactly you want to know"

"About Hermione from Hogwarts, I know a lot thanks to newspapers. Tell me about your life outside of school"

"Well, as you know my parents are mugols, dentists being accurate. The fact that I'm a witch learned at the age of eleven. When I got a letter from the school mam and dad thought that it was a joke made by kids from school."

"I understand that they often made fun of you."

"I wasn't very popular. I was always more interested in my books and rules than making friends."

"It's hard to be a genius when you are a child"

I smiled modestly.

"I just always something new and interesting to learn." Madame Rosmerta came over to our table carrying two mugs of butterbeer and two servings of fried chips. "Now tell me about yourself"

"I'm from Cape Egmont in Canada. My mother was Polish and as you know she was Adopted by Dumbledore's family. My father was Canadian."

"Was? It means that your mom too ...?"

"Ye ... Yes" April hesitated "They ... died three years ago, together with my younger sister Eliese. Sorry but I do not want to talk about it"

"I'm sorry to hear that," On an impulse, I put my hand over April and smiled warmly. For a moment neither of us said a word.

"I have something for you," April slowly and with great reluctance she took her hand from mine, she reached insideher lether jacket and pulled out a small size package. "It would be a shame to leave it on the shelf"

I unpacked the gift.

"I do not know what to say," I was looking at lether cover of 'Beasts with Honor' "Thank you"

"No need to thank me"

I stood up, leaned across the table and kissed April on the cheek.

"Hermione. What the hell are you doing?" I jumped hearing annoyed voice,behind me. Ron, with Harry and Ginny on his toes, was making his way through the crowd toward us. "I told you to stay away from That freak."

"And I told you Ron is finaly back off" I was furious. When I thought that nothing could spoil this wonderful afternoon, of course, HE had to show up. From the corner of my eye I saw Harry walkings up to April and exchange few sentences with her. I turned to Ginny.

"What are you doing here?"

"We met Dumbledore. He asked us to find you and April. You have to quickly meat with him in his office"

"Still, I do not know why you are here together and why you kissed her"

" It's none of your business, Wesley" April stood beside me and looked at Ron with undisguised disgust.

"Go away weirdo" April laughed and leaned towards Ron. They faces was inches away

"Trust me. It's not wise to piss off Canuck"

"Who now?"

"She's talking about Canadians, you idiot" Said Ginny eating my unfinished fries

April grasped my hand and pulled me towards door.

"Sorry Hermione, but I think we have to finish our day off" in the doorway we passed Madame Rosmerta.

"Come back anytime, dear. It was good to see you again"

"You too Rosmerta. Takitish"

It started already dim and the main street of Hogsmeade deserted . We walked briskly toward the waiting carriages.

"Do you suspect why Principle cwant too see you?" April was silent for a moment, then looked at me from behind her shades.

"No, but whatever it is it must be urgent "

A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A.R.-H.G.-

April's P.O.V.

Like the last time phenik's statue moved away as we approaches. I ran up the stairs jumping by two and leaving Hermione behind.

"Albus, what happened?

Uncle stood in front of the Fawkes cage and patted him on the head.

"Did you read todays Daily Prophet?"

"I didn't have time for the newspaper"

Dumbledore stood still while stroking the phoenix, then turned without a word and pointed to a newspaper lying on the desk.

Unsteadily I walked over. I heard Hermione enters the office. Most of my attention, however, was focused on the picture of well-known face and the title of the article: _'Brutal Werewolf On The Loose'_

"How long do you know about Greyback's return?" I heard behind me Hermione moves nervously at the sound of the name.

"Three weeks but only now he was seen in the area"

"And didn't you consider that I have right to know this?" I felt the quickly rising rage. I knew that I will not be able to suppress it. I started to tremble.

'Fuck. It's not good. This time I do not manage to wriggle out of this'

I felt on my shoulder Hermione's hand.

"Everything is okay? "

"Go away Hermione"

"Just, calm down. Whatever happened for sure you can handle it."

"I said GO AWAY !" I took off my glasses and threw them across the room. They hit the wall and shattered into shards.

Startled, Hermione drew a loud breath, not taking her eyes off my.

"Miss Granger. It would be wise to stand behind me right now" Hermione retreated slowly and stood by director.

I felt a shooting pain in the ribs. Pathetic groan tore from my throat and I slumped to my knees.

"I trusted you. You were the only one I could but like everyone else you lied"

"Calm down April. I can explain"

"So explain to me why you didn't inform me about the murderer of my family being right under my nose." I looked at Albus, but I knew that this time my eyes are gold and not red as usual.

The rays of the full moon fell through the roof and illuminated the room.

This time long scream of pain and sorrow tore out from my chest and with the passing time it smoothly changed in to deep howl.

A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A. R.-H. G.-A.R.-H.G.

Oh my god. I finaly did it. You can't imagine how hard it was to write this chapter. To be honest this one is my eighth try and I think I finaly did it in the way I wanted.

But a next chapter should be published very soon so readand review old ones and look up for new one

And of course

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017 !**_


End file.
